His Golden Duchess
by BlackJackAndDonuts
Summary: Valeria Malfoy James Potter II A Whole lot of Problems Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter - still to this day - have remained enemies. Their feud has gone on for years and they refuse to set their differences aside. Although when Minerva McGonagall informs them of some interesting news, will the two be able to see past their stubborness to accept their children's love affair?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Professor, It's so nice to see you again, is this anything to do with James again? Has he been causing trouble again" Harry beamed at his old transfiguration professor, his wife standing by his side.

"Mr Potter, Don't you worry, it's nothing of the sort" Minerva McGonagall let of a small smile at her former student as four more soon entered her office.

Hermione and Ron Weasley entered with small grimaces and sneers but soon began to grin as they caught sight of their former professor and best friend. "You won't believe who decided to join us" Ron muttered to Harry, glaring at the door.

Within seconds the old chipped wooden door creaked open and a man and a woman soon walked in, heads held high with vacant faces. Harry immediately recognized the man from his groomed platinum hair, although the brunette woman beside him was quite the mystery, a woman he only knew by reputation. Astoria Greengrass, well Malfoy now.

"Potter" Draco hissed as he caught sight of Harry and Ginny, glowering at the two. Harry stared at the blonde with contempt eyes before turning back to McGonagall. "Professor, if I may ask, what is wrong? Why is it that you've called us here?"

Harry's eyes seemed to stray, quickly turning towards Draco, a fire igniting in his now frightening emerald eyes that only Ron and Hermione had seen.

He felt a sudden pressure on his right arm and he flipped his head towards his wife. Her eyes were kind and benign behind her red fringe. She squeezed his arm and gave him a small nod.

His eyes returned to their usual gentle green before he took a deep breath and looked back up at McGonagall.

"I shall be straightforward. Now I know that this is an obvious shock to all of you but your children have made quite the impression on one another. Valeria Bellatrix and James Sirius. Valeria had told me that she simply refused to tell you about their relationship Mr Malfoy, due to the turmoil between our families, but I will have no part in that secrecy" McGonagall began to explain.

"Valeria's best friend, Luna Evanovich and James' friends, Teddy and Fred have been attempting to get the pair to confess to you all, although James and Valeria are quite the stubborn couple. However, a woman has her ways." The witch continued, ignoring the six's confused and baffled expressions.

"If you could all join me by the pensive, I believe that you all should see this"

McGonagall pulled up from her chair and made her way to the pensive, a small vile of glowing silvery, white string threads in her hand while she ushered the six over.

"Once again, I mention that this may be quite the shock to you all, but I've had to go through too many secrets and forbidden romances at this school and quite honestly I'm getting tired of it"

Ron and Harry shared a glance as well as Hermione and Ginny, Ron snickering quietly to himself and the other three looking at their former professor with looks of amusement. "Come now" McGonagall spoke before calmly dunking her head into the silver, black and white streaked water swirling blissfully. With a small grunt Draco and his wife placed their heads in the metal basin, quickly being joined by the other four.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting James

The seven quickly were pulled to the Quidditch pitch, three boys and one girl sitting in the middle of the grass, each talking.

One of the boys had blonde hair with bright turquoise highlights. He wore black pants and a white shirt – sleeves rolled up to his elbows – and he tied his yellow and black Hufflepuff tie around his wrist.

He had draped his arm over a girl beside him, the girl pressed against his side like they were one. She had blonde hair left wild and free and rich brown eyes, looking quite bored beneath her wire reading glasses. She wore a Ravenclaw tie around her neck and had tied her cardigan around her waist.

Across from the couple sat two boys. The first had darker skin with black hair and brown eyes and a bright silver lip ring. He was a Gryffindor. He wore the usual uniform but had tucked a broom (Nimbus 2035) under his arm and tied his scarlet and gold tie around his head as a bandana.

To his side was another Gryffindor. He also had black hair, although his locks were extremely untidy and messy. He had dark brown eyes. His white shirt had been accompanied by a very loose tie.

"Must you two be so handsy" The lighter skinned Gryffindor said, an uncomfortable look plastered on his face as he saw the two blondes start to get a bit too 'touchy feely' . The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes quickly, as did the darker skinned Gryffindor.

"Really James, You and Val are exactly the same, right Teddy?" he said, head nodding to the Hufflepuff. Teddy smirked at his friends and nodded. "Victorie said that you guys act like a pair of mad rabbits"

Victorie looked up at her boyfriend that at her cousins with a smile. "We don't" James said – more to himself than anyone else.

Teddy laughed at James but quickly looked to the black haired boy with a sudden urgency "Did you get a letter from Uncle Harry?"

James nodded. "Yeah, He told me that he and the family were going to the next Quidditch game. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Think you're ready for it Ted?" James asked with a cheeky grin. "Please, with Nicky, Luna and I, You don't stand a chance"

"Please, you guys would be lucky to come within thirty points to us" Fred chuckled, laying down on the grass, resting his head on his hands.

"James" Victorie started suddenly "Have you told Uncle Harry about you and Val?"

James shook his head quickly "Yeah no". "That means no" Fred explained, noticing Victorie's confused expression. "But Vic, don't worry its fine. We'll tell them…sooner or later"

"When you do choose to tell them, can you tell me because I want to watch" Fred laughed, getting up from his lying position to start running from his cousin. James chuckled to his friend, chasing after him.

"Come here you prat!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Val

The seven quickly were sent to one of the Gryffindor dorm bathrooms, the sensational pulling feeling whirling deep in their stomach reminding them of apparition.

Draco and Astoria let small smiles materialize on their faces when they caught sight of their daughter talking with three other students, a smile on her face.

Their daughter's long brown hair had been tied messily in a high ponytail, she wore her white shirt, rolling up the sleeves and tucking it into her skirt. She wore her Gryffindor cardigan and had tied her gold and red tie loosely around her neck. She then wore a pair of lilac stockings and a book bag that Hermione and Harry had recognized as an 'Alice in Wonderland' bag.

"That's Rose and Lily" Ron observed. Draco rolled his eyes at the ginger "You don't say Weasley". "Who's the other girl?" Astoria asked, ignoring the quarrelsome pair.

For once in his life, Draco saw a nervous look cross over McGonagall's face. "Luna Evanovich" She said simply "She's a Hufflepuff, although she could pass for a Ravenclaw" She continued.

"Evanovich? I don't think I've ever heard of that name before" Draco eyebrows furrowed" Yes well, Luna is a muggleborn, from Brighton" Draco's and Astoria's faces twisted into ones of shock. The two had each grown up as in families that constantly reinforced the fact that Purebloods are the only tolerable breed in the Wizarding world, and now their eldest child, their only daughter had befriended a muggleborn.

The seven soon heard voices, voices of the four girls to be exact.

"Rose are you sure it's okay if I stay tonight?" Luna asked with worried eyes. Rose rolled her eyes. "Luna you could move in here and we wouldn't care. Its fine" The Weasley offered a wide grin, earning a small smile in return.

"Now Val, back to you" Rose said quickly, turning towards the blonde with a wicked grin. "You need to tell your parents. You and James are a great couple and I'm sure that your parents won't care."

"Ro there are many reasons as to why this won't work out. One – My father despises Harry Potter and I'm assuming vice versa. And two – Even if I had told my father, he'd be too stubborn to try and act civilised around Harry Potter." Valeria sighed, taking her messy dark locks down from her ponytail before quickly running her fingers through the small tangles.

"You're sure you don't want to mention it to them Val?" Lily asked with worried eyes. She always had been the type to worry too much. "I'm sure" Valeria smiled at her friend before walking over to her bed.

Her bed was by the window, where Lily's tawny owl – Tulip – stood. "Zella!" Valeria called, earning a quiet meow as a ginger cat leaped onto her bed. "Hi Sweetie" Val cooed as she lay down on her bed, letting Zella crawl onto her chest.

"Goodnight girls!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Hallelujah!

The seven soon moved through the dim grey air, arriving quickly at the Gryffindor common room. No one was in there except for Valeria, Rose, Fred and James. The four were playing exploding snap.

Draco looked at his daughter in shock. His little girl, best friends with a mud blood, a Hufflepuff mud blood at that. If she had been a Slytherin, maybe she could've been tolerated. But this was despicable.

It was obvious that Fred and Rose had left the game. Their faces were decorated in coal and black ash, and the pair had both moved off towards the couch, watching Val and James with excitement.

Val and James had stationed themselves by the fire, a competitive look in their eyes. Val had been glaring at the pile of cards as she and James. "You're going to lose. You're going to lose" James repeated in a singing voice. Val quickly rolled her eyes "You're so childish"

"You just wait, this child is going to win" James argued with a smirk. As he spoke he looked up at Val with cockiness radiating from his brown eyes. Just at that moment a large blast sounded. _Boom!_

James' face turned to one of shock as smoke flew from his face to reveal that his usual light skin had turned to one of a black shade. His face was as dark as a shadow, skin covered in soot.

"You were saying?" Val smirked at James, eyebrows raised. James let out a sarcastic laugh. "Fine, you win. But I'm gonna want a rematch later" He grinned at her. Val beamed at him although her smile soon turned to a frown. "I'm still mad at you, you know?"

James rolled his eyes slightly. "Ria, I'm sorry, alright? I never meant to hurt you, I swear to Merlin. I thought of you the whole time" He sighed.

"Sorry doesn't bring my damn cauldron cakes back Potter"

The two were silent for a moment before exploding into an eruption of giggles. Rose and Fred gave each other a look before rolling their eyes. "Just kiss already!" Fred shouted, causing Val's and James' cheeks to turn a bright pink.

"I'm not complaining" James said quickly, reaching forward and wrapping his arm protectively around Val's waist, pulling her against his chest before placing his lips on hers. The kiss was soft yet passionate, their eyes twisting into ones of complete and utter excitement.

Ron and Harry choked on their own gasps, making Hermione and Ginny wack their backs in an attempt to stop their loud groans. Draco however simply stared in shock.

"Please get a room!" Rose complained, sending a small glare to Fred "You really had to yell at him? He's not gonna stop now"

"Can I get a hallelujah?!" Val sighed in between kisses.


	5. Chapter 4 - ARE WE BUILDING A FORT!

"Hey Princess" James grinned, taking his seat beside his girlfriend. He loosened his tie and rang his fingers through his tangled hair. "So…do you want to come over to my dorm tonight?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

Val looked up at him finally, taking her reading glasses off her nose, placing them on the table and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What do you want to do?" She asked curiously.

"Hint: It may involves pillows and a blanket" He wiggled his eyebrows, grazing his lips on her knuckles. Val's eyes widened with happiness and an almost childlike innocence. "Merlin, ARE WE MAKING A FORT!" Val's shouted, a few students staring at her.

"…No" James smirked and playfully rolled his eyes. "So are you planning on trying out for Quidditch this year? It would making me really happy if you did, you were my-our little good luck charm last year Ria"

"I have a question. Why do you call me Ria? Everyone calls me Val – Luna, Rose, Teddy, Fred, even Scorp. But you never fail to call me Ria." Val questioned "Well actually, that's not true, there is the occasional 'Peaches', 'Doll' and 'Princess'" Val laughed as she counted the nicknames off her fingers.

James shrugged.

"I don't know, I like it. It suits you. It's beautiful. But back to Quidditch. Are you playing?" He asked quickly. "Yeah, I don't think this year will be that different from last year. You'll still be a chaser. Although you're Quidditch captain this year. Are you excited?"

James blushed slightly "Yeah, kind of. My family was really happy. They all love Quidditch. Especially my mum and dad, and my uncle"

Ginny, Ron and Harry smirked to each other. "Dad was even a Gryffindor seeker, like you. Although despite his bragging. I don't think he'd be as good as you" Harry scoffed slightly, earning him a glare from Draco.

"Something to say Potter?"

"No, Malfoy. But I must ask, Are you sure, that your daughter is all that good. I mean you were never able to get close to the snitch. Apples don't fall far from the tree"

McGonagall frowned and quickly introduced herself to the conversation. "Mr Potter, Miss Malfoy, rarely loses the game for Gryffindor, and the few times that she has have been because of her being with Madam Pomphrey or Robyn Hawken."

"Who's Robyn Hawken Professor?" Hermione asked. McGonagall looked to Astoria for confirmation. The brunette nodded, eyeing the other four adults with her and her husband.

"She's the new official guidance counsellor. Students can go to her if they need to talk or need to relax for a bit"

"Why does Valeria need to go see a guidance counsellor?" Ron asked. Draco, stepped towards the ginger "Weasley, mind your own bus…" Before Draco could finish his sentence, Astoria gripped his arms, raising his eyebrows.

With a worried look at his wife, Draco went back to his previous position. "Valeria has a lot of anxiety. She sometimes lets it get a bit out of control"


	6. Chapter 5 - All my Heart, Ria

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Ria, it's not too late to back out" James told Val as she tied her hair in a tight ponytail.

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "First off, I've done this for a year and trained constantly since then. And two, it kind of is too late to back out. You know since we're about to start playing"

"You know I'm just worried about you Ria"

"I know, Scorp is worried about me, Luna's worried about me, and my parents are worried about me. And none of you need to, I'm going to fine"

James held her hand with a reluctant look before showing her his other pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" He asked, his voice soft and benign. Val smiled at him, entangling her pinkie with his before pulling his knuckles towards her and kissing his hand "Promise"

"Jay, Are you going to say some encouraging speech now or are we going to have to wait till next winter?!" Fred shouted with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Shut up" James laughed, grabbing Val's hand before leading to the other team.

The team was quite strong. James along with Lily and Mia Finnegan were all strong chasers – James was much like his father while Lily was the same as her mother. Mia had been quite like her father. She even had to be ejected from the game a few times from setting the quaffle on fire. And Fred and Rose were Gryffindor's beaters – Fred just as strong as his father and Rose born with the strategic attitude of her mother but also the Quidditch knowledge of her father. Rhiannon Thomas was Gryffindor's Keeper. Not even close to any of the Wood's but still quite good. But Val, she was a seeker, like her dad. But she held the same skills as Harry Potter himself.

"We're versing Hufflepuff today. And they might be friendly, but they are certainly not dumb. They're plays are strategic and cunning, it'd make any Slytherin proud. Luna is probably their best Keeper in centuries so we're going to have to work extra hard to get past her. And watch out for Teddy and Nicky, they're almost as good as Rose and Fred"

"Yes Professor" Rose laughed to herself.

Val knocked her shoulder, grinning at her before nodding to her boyfriend. "Jay, it's time"

James sighed "Okay", giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright, let's go Gryffindor!" with that James led the team out of the room. 

The game was in full swing. _90 – 110,_ Gryffindor's Way.

James, Lily and Mia raced down the field, the quaffle tucked securely under her arm, pushed against her side. "Lily, Pass here!" Mia exclaimed, her arm out, begging for the ball.

With a small smirk Lily swiftly faked a pass for James before sending a rocketing pass over to Mia. Mia caught the ball and zoomed pass, nearly being hit by a bludger, a bludger that Fred quickly hit towards Clint Nash (Slytherin's Seeker)

Mia laughed to herself before passing it back to Lily, the ginger shooting it to James as he passes it back to Mia, letting the brunette shoot the quaffle in the centre hoop. _90 – 120_ now.

"Malfoy, I swear to god, if you don't catch that bloody snitch in the next five minutes, I will hit you myself" Rose groaned loudly, hitting yet another bludger away from her team, this time hitting one of the Slytherin Chasers in the elbow.

"Working on it!" Val hissed at her friend, the snitch in sight, flashing gold crossing over her vision.

Clint Nash was just behind her, obviously distracted by one of the girls in the stand by the way he was staring.

Val grinned to herself as she saw the golden snitch in front of her once again. Extending her arm, she held her arm out, already feeling the vibrating sensation by her fingertips.

"I can do this, I can do this" Val repeated to herself.

She soon felt the snitch by her fingers and she hungrily closed her fist. Although she golden snitch flew from her hand.

Val squealed as she just realized how close she was to the edge of her broom. She reached out once more for the snitch that had stopped just by her nose, but flipped over the front of her broom, landing her in a dangerous position.

She fell, dangling from her broom with only one hand on her broomstick. "Ria!" James yelled as he finally caught sight of her. "I got it" She sighed. She tried to push herself back up but failed helplessly.

"I don't got it"

"Try to stay on the broom" Lily smiled as she pushed Val's leg back over her broom. "You see the snitch?" She then asked.

"Target locked" Val said quickly, seeing the snitch once again. "Well, hurry up"

Within seconds Val held the snitch in her hand.

As she flew to the floor, she was engulfed in a hug by Rose, Lily and Mia, getting a pat on the back and a grin by Fred and a passionate kiss by James. "Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine"

He smiled and sighed in relief "I love you, so, so much" Val kissed him again "I love you too, with all my heart."

"All my heart, Ria"


	7. Chapter 6 - Expecto Patronum

"Valeria, Rose, Luna! Are you three listening?!" The three looked up at their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor – Odessa Twist – with surprised eyes. They were silent for a few seconds but Luna soon spoke up.

"I'm sorry Porfessor, Valeria was having trouble with her..skirt" Luna said, awkwardly glancing over to Rose and Valeria. "You always were a terrible liar" Val whispered with a smirk. "I trust that Miss Malfoy can deal with her 'skirt issue' on her own. Class eyes on me!" She instructed with a furrowed brow.

Val, Rose and Luna weren't the biggest fans of Professor Twist. She was a younger woman – probably only in her early twenties – but she still acted like a woman that Dolores Umbridge would have envied to see. She had dark brown hair and strong dark eyebrows, similar to her piercing dark eyes, covered by a pair of rectangular black glasses.

"Of course Professor" Luna sighed, turning back to her table.

"Now, take your wands out and get into small groups. We've discussed the spell, Expecto Patronum. Let's go everybody"

Rose and Val exchanged a look. "That explains everything" Rose muttered sarcastically. "Ro, We don't need that much practise. We did practise the spell two weeks ago" Val told her quietly.

Rose shrugged in response. "And we still haven't figured out our patronus" Luna quickly interjected "We did get very close"

"Let's just go"

Val groaned to herself as both Luna and Rose got their patronuses. Rose had received a falcon while Luna had a macaw as her patronus. Val was yet to get anything.

"Ria you almost got it just one more time" James had now joined in on helping his irlfriend. "James, I can't think of anything good enough" She whined, turning towards her boyfriend.

James soon smirked to himself as he reached forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering into her ear.

"Hey Ria" Val hummed in response.

"Remember that time on New Years Eve, when Fred left us alone to go with Mamrie. And we were left alone for a few hours"

Val started to blush as she recalled the memory and her boyfriend started to kiss her neck gently.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione faces darkened, similar to Val's. "Is he talking about…?" Hermione trailed off, looking over at Ron and Harry. Ron nodded slowly. "Potter, I swear to Merlin, if your son touched my daughter I will cut his nut sack off"

"Expecto Patronum!" Val exclaimed as a stream of blue and silver escaped her wand. Her friends smiled at her as her patronus took it's form.

As an Otter.


	8. Cast List Author's Note

Hello All, So Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to clear this stuff up. I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to Harry Potter – That belongs to the Queen; J.K. Rowling.

The only things that belongs to me are Val Malfoy, Luna Evanovich, Leonna Greengrass and Leonna's younger sisters Diana, Noelle and Gracie.

 **I also have a small cast list for this story. If you don't agree with it comment our ideas but this is how I saw it and when I went to look it all up these are the ones that seemed to pop out to me. (Note – Next to Each Celebrity, I wrote down some things they are in just so you can search up that stuff)**

Val – Lily Collins (Love Rosie, Mortal Instruments – Movie, Stuck in Love)

James – Dylan O'Brien (Teen Wolf, Maze Runner, The Internship, The First Time)

Luna – Dianna Agron (Glee, The Family, I am Number Four)

Rose – Sophie Turner (Game of Thrones, Another Me, Barely Lethal)

Lily - Alyson Hannigan (How I Met Your Mother)

Fred – Roshon Fegan (Camp Rock)

Teddy – Andrew Garfield (Amazing Spiderman)

Victoire – Elizabeth Olsen (Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Very Good Girls)

Leonna – Sarah Bolgar (Once Upon a Time, The Spiderwick Chronicles)

Albus – Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Stuck in Love)

Scorpius – **Don't Know Yet (Comment Any Suggestions)**

Hugo – **Don't Know Yet (Comment Any Suggestions)**

Dominique – Ashley Benson (Pretty Little Liars, 13 Going on 30, Spring Breakers)

Louis – Chase Crawford (Gossip Girl, What to Expect when you're Expecting)

Lorcan – Jack Harries (YouTube)

Lysander – Finn Harries (YouTube)

Lucy – Georgie Henley (The Sisterhood of Night, Perfect Sisters, the Chronicles of Narnia)

Molly – Bella Thorne (Shake it Up, The Duff, Blended,


	9. Chapter 7 - Love's a Battlefield

As Val stormed into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione stared at her, still in shock from the brunette's Patronus. But Val's face was anything but – clouded with anger, relief, and sympathy.

After saying a quick goodbye to Luna and Leonna – Val's Cousin and Daphne Greengrass' oldest daughter – Val soon found James sitting on the couch by the fire. "James Sirius Potter!" Val exclaimed, her voice making many other students look in her direction, although she seemed unfazed. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? What happened? Why?"

James was taken by surprise, his eyes widening in surprise as Val advanced towards him. "Ria" He interrupted. "It was just a bloody nose, maybe a few bruises. Its fine you don't need to worry about any of this"

"How did it happen?"

James looked down at his hand, which had now taken hold of Val's. "Teddy, Victorie and I were walking by the lake when we saw Clint and Paulie, we caught a bit of their conversation. They said that Luna was unnatural and shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts and that Lily and Rose were sluts. Teddy and I started fighting them and Victorie had to pull us back"

James finished explaining and looked back up at Val whose eyes had now softened, looking at him with an appreciative smile.

"You got a bloody nose and let your body go black and blue with bruises defending us?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. Val smiled quickly before moving forward and holding James close to her body. "Should you tell someone?" She asked. He shook his head. "Not now, I need to focus on our O.W.L's" He told her with a grin, swiftly kissing her lips and pulling her up from the couch.

"Well if you need, you can definitely call me for help. I'd be more than happy to offer my amazing guidance" She said, her face nearing James' as she winked cheekily. "Well, in that case I need a brain, immediately" He told her before crashing his lips on hers, smiling against her lips as his hands gripped her hips.

"Well, I'd love to be of help"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


	10. Chapter 8 - The Sorrow Painter

The six stared at the painting, fascinated at how a simple 11 x 9 canvas could be so bewitching. Just looking at the dark colours engulfed them into a reality that they had not yet experienced; death.

Death was and still is a mystery, and it will continue to until their last breaths. But they felt as if this painter had come back from the grave with the sole mission of spreading this eerie experience.

Their eyes soon drifted to the mastermind behind the painting. She was a skinny little thing, young – a second year. She had a pale complexion but still kept her light green eyes and messy gold hair.

Even though she gave off the appearance of a bored child, no one could deny that her hands were full of movement. The way she gripped her paintbrush, switching between colours and dabbing the canvas to create something that was always tinged with an ominous air that would send the onlooker into a state of sorrow and despair for a simple moment.

Although when she looked over to her friend, her eyes filled with life and happiness. "Do you think this is good?" She asked Luna hopefully.

Luna shrugged with an encouraging smile "I like it. It's kind of sad though and from up close it doesn't have a big pop out feature"

"That's cos I was trying to recreate a Monet. You know, weird up close, pretty from far away" Val smiled at her friend. "Anyways, how are things at home?" Val sighed reluctantly, knowing what this was a touchy subject.

Luna's eyes seemed to fall to the floor.

"Well, Dad and Quinn are great, Marcy's even started staying with us so it's a lot of fun. Dad decided to go out and get Marcy a horse as well, because we all have one. She called him Bucky. And he and Wanda seem to be hitting it off"

"Luna's family lives on a farm where they have a lot of horses." McGonagall explained to the six.

"That's good…And how's your mum going?" Val continued.

Luna's fingers ran through her blonde locks quickly. "She came back from. Rehab. and she seems fine but I don't think so. I don't know a lot. Dad hasn't told me or Quinn anything"

With a sad sigh, Luna pressed her back against the wall. Val soon joined her. "Are you okay?" Luna reluctantly shook her head. "No, I don't like it at all. Everyone's lying and keeping everything away from everyone. It's like a lie. I told dad I'm staying here for holidays but I don't want to be lonely" the blonde explained, resting her head on Val's shoulder.

"I'll stay with you" Val said quickly. Luna looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'll stay here for the holidays. I'm sure I could convince my parents" Val told her, linking her arm with Luna's. "Really?"

"Yes Luna, really"


	11. Chapter 9 - Once Upon a December

The night was silent, not a single noise except for the soft crackling of fire that dimmed slowly as the night went on.

Most people were in their beds, excluding the occasional trouble makers and Val who lay on the her stomach in the common room, her charms textbook, herbology essay and potions essays sitting by her head as she snored quietly.

Although the once silent evening then transformed into one of anxiety and fright as wails and screams echoed from the common room.

James being the extremely light sleeper that he was woke instantly, already running out of his dorm to see what the fuss was about. He stood up at the top of the stairs when he finally recognized the voice.

It was Val. His sweet, joyful Val.

As he ran down the stairs in a hurry he was met with darkness.

It was very dark. Not pitch black, but some marronish darkness that barely allowed shapes to form. All he could hear was the frightening wails and squeals, all he could smell was the coals of the fire.

It was obvious that his girlfriend was having a nightmare and he was beyond scared. "Val, Ria, Ria, Valeria!" He shouted, shaking his girlfriend by her shoulders, begging for her to wake. With one final yell Val's body snapped forward.

She was breathing heavily and had tears running down her face at an alarming speed. Her dark hair was dishevelled and her black eyeliner and light lipstick had smudged.

"Ria, are you alright?" James asked in a hurry, dark eyes overwhelmed with worry. "O had a nightmare" She told him, rubbing her face before taking a wipe from her book bag and tiredly wiping down her face.

"What happened? Peaches, please tell me" He inquired. Val gulped "Leonna had died and no one seemed to care expect for Aunt Daphne. And I was so sad, I went to see Aunt Daphne she jumped off of the Castle and I jumped after her before I could think. I landed on the Quidditch pitch but I didn't die. I tried to scream and tried to move but I couldn't. I couldn't" Val explained quietly.

"Has it always been like this?"

"I wouldn't know"

James shot her a confused look. "I don't sleep" Val elucidated "My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented". "You are afraid of your dreams?" James guessed. "Yes"

Val sighed heavily. "Peaches, do you wanna stay with me? We can stay on the couch" James offered, reaching out to caress his girlfriend's cheek. She held her hand up to his. "Yes please" She nodded innocently.

He led her to the couch and quickly organized the pillows, making sure that Val would be comfortable.

He lay down quickly, pressing his back against the couch before ushering Val towards him. With a small grateful smile Val moved towards him and lay in front of him, pressing her back lightly against his chest and holding his hands.

The two were silent for a minute but Val soon raised her voice. "When my mother and father leave me alone to babysit Gracie, she always asks me sing to her. It's always the same song" Val smiled at the memory.

" _Dancing Bears, Painted Wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings,  
once upon a December"_

Val sang to herself quietly and James closed his eyes at her sweet voice, humming to himself.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memories"_

" _Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
once upon a December"_

" _And a song someone sings  
once upon a December"_

Val rested her head on James' chest as she stopped singing. "Goodnight James"

"Goodnight Ria"

"I love you to the moon"

"I love you to the moon and back"


	12. Author's Note - So Sorry Guys

A/N: Hello all. Okay, so, I'm so sorry for not updating lately. But I've been swamped with homework and packing. I've been studying for a science test. I have a humanities essay and an Italian assignment so of course, I'm procrastinating and watching Dan and Phil on youtube. I've also been packing up my house so my family and I can move and it sure is sad. We finished cleaning up all our our books and it's so sad to see them in boxes (That are f*cking expecsive to get)

So yeah, chapter will be coming soon and I have school holidays is two weeks so yeah. More updating will come. Don't hate me for this..minor..*cough* major *cough* issue of me being a terrible procrastinator.

Okay, Bye all

-Belle Helena Bronte

-BlackJackAndDonuts


End file.
